


Accidental Miracles

by SevenCorvus



Series: Dresden Files 50 Fanfic Challenge [4]
Category: Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Slip<br/>Summary: Sometimes accidental miracles do occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested way back when by green_wing, who asked for “Harry slips, falls, breaks something (either himself or something magical), perhaps cursed with bad luck?” Feedback is much love and is rewarded with cookie (and smut).

Everything had been looking pretty good that day. No urgent cases. No hassling from the Council or Morgan. Even Bob was in a fairly good mood. Harry had gotten to spend some quality time with his ghost without some emergency looming over them, something that was always to be treasured. In retrospect, it was almost inevitable.They had been going through boxes of stuff picked up from an estate sale of a dead wizard, trying to determine what, if anything, was worth keeping. While they had discovered some rare potions and ingredients packed among the miscellanea, such things if spoiled could be dangerous. One mistake in a complicated potion could prove deadly. Normally Harry wouldn’t take the risk, but thankfully he had Bob to determine what everything was and whether or not it was safe.

Carefully separating the potions into piles to be put away later, Harry noticed something glinting at the bottom of one of the boxes. Rummaging around cautiously, he was surprised to discover a mirror wrapped in black cloth. Unraveling it, he examined the mirror, stunned at its beauty and elegance. Framed in silver, vines of different designs wove around the circumference. Looking closer he realized that Latin words were actually intertwined with the designs. Despite Bob’s best efforts, his translation skills were chancy at best, but Harry caught something about a “deepest desire”.

Drawing his gaze away momentarily, he eyes caught up on the surface of the mirror. Almost opaque, it seemed to swirl with fog, drawing him in. Peering intently, he was startled out of his thoughts as Bob’s face seemed to form. Turning to call to Bob, he slipped on a book lying on the floor of the lab. Falling flat on his back, the mirror flew out his hands and plummeted to the ground. Wincing as he awaited a crash, he was further surprised to see a mercurial puddle where the mirror had been.

Drawn by the noise, Bob appeared in the room, calling out “Harry. Are you all right?”

Standing and brushing himself off, Harry replied “I’m fine Bob”.

Seeing Harry’s continued stare and noticing the metallic puddle, Bob inquired “What exactly happened?” Shuffling and looking down at his feet, feeling as if he was once again a teenager, Harry explained about the mirror and what had occurred. Having gotten Bob’s interest, he couldn’t help but ask if there was any way to repair the mirror. Pondering the problem, the ghost finally said that he knew of a spell to return things to their original condition that might work.

Following Bob’s directions, the wizard gathered the necessary materials and began the spell. Feeling the magic build up around him, Harry moved closer to the puddle, only to slip and fall on the same book, losing control of his power. Hearing a responding thud, and a voice calling out, he decided that maybe this day wouldn’t end so badly after all.


End file.
